1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heated gel or lotion dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensable gels or lotion are used for a variety of applications, such as shaving gels for application to the face. It is often desirable to heat the gels to improve comfort for the user. For shaving that uses a gel that turns into foam or lather upon application to the face, it is desirable to heat the gel prior to application. However, the heating of the gel causes the gel to begin to expand and turn into lather.
The present invention relates to a device and method for heating gel prior to application by the user.